1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined writing instrument/tool holder and, more particularly, to holder units which may carry different kinds of tool tips, such as screw driver blades having different types of tips and knife blades as well as writing elements and which can be interconnected to form a combined writing instrument/tool holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools, such as screw drivers, and writing instruments belong to different categories in daily use, and many people almost use both of them everyday. The present invention is intended to provide a novel design which may serve as a writing instrument and also carry different kinds of tools to provide convenience to users.